¿Natsu del tamaño de un zapato?
by Isanatz
Summary: natsu, tienes tamaño de un zapato.-Natsu. Debes de afrontar lo que sientes por esa chica, y en vez de eso, lo evades y dejas su seguridad en manos de otro hombre. ¿No le prometiste que la protegerías? ¿Natsu perderá a lucy, por su orgullo? lucy sale de misión sola! ¿que pasará? lean! (:


**Hola mundo! **

**Pues nada, un noche sin tener sueño y pff salió la inspiración debajo de mi cama y eh aquí este mini capitulo.**

**Dirán, ¿Por qué ahora Natsu x Lucy? Sencillo, en mi primer fic puse a Natsu como malo, y tenía que recompensarlo! … haré más parejas con lucy, raras parejas (han notado que lucy se ve bien con quien sea, en cambio Natsu, solo se ve bien con Lucy xD celos celos everywhere)**

**Sin más espero sus reviews de verdad son mi pan de cada día! Si lo leen y nos les gusta igual díganlo, así... Me suicido OKNO!**

**Sin más gracias por los demás reviews de mi primer fic .. los quieroooo 3 son un amoooor!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos,( ya quisiera) sin del gran genio ''mashima'' **

'' **Natsu del tamaño de un zapato''**

Todo era normal en la ciudad de magnolia, pero para cierto gremio, la palabra normal, significaba pelear entre ellos mismos, tomar alcohol, y destruir todo a su alrededor.

Lucy, había tomado una decisión, sabía que sus compañeros no estarían de acuerdo, pero ella ya lo había decidido, solo era cuestión de esperar el mejor momento para informarles.

Se encontraban todos en el gremio, cuando la rubia, se acerco a su equipo de siempre, Erza, Wendy, Gray y por supuesto Natsu.

-Chicos, debo de hablar con ustedes- dijo Lucy, en un tono serio

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?- dijo gray al verla tan seria

-No, no es nada de eso, solo quiero informarles... que… iré a una misión yo sola- dijo la rubia, con algo de temor

-Ah solo es eso, pensé que sería más serio- dijo Natsu -espera, ¿Qué?- grito, al haber entendido las palabras que la rubia había dicho

-No puedes, no irás sola- dijo Erza algo seria, para después sonar preocupada -podrían herirte Lucy-

-Esta decido, solo les quería avisar, para no preocuparlos- dijo la maga estelar, dejándolos a todos en shock y sorprendidos, al haberle contestado a la peliroja de esa manera.

-¡estás loca, si piensas que permitiremos eso!- dijo Natsu, levantándose de su asiento.

Lucy bajo su mirada, escondiendo algunas lagrimas a punto de salir, para mirar a su equipo –chicos, ustedes siempre me han protegido, me han cuidado… y yo solo eh dado problemas, aún soy muy débil, quiero aprender a defenderme sola y a proteger a todos mis nakamas, por eso debo de ir a esta misión sola, debo de hacerme más fuerte- dijo la rubia apretando sus puños

Todos la miraron con ternura, sabían que por una parte era cierto, pero no querían que fuera sola.

-Tu si eres fuerte!- dijo Natsu, quien la tomo de sus hombros y la miro a los ojos – no necesitar hacerte la fuerte-

-¿No confías en mi Natsu?¿crees que no voy a poder defenderme sola?- dijo Lucy

Natsu la miro sorprendido, ella estaba decidida a ir sola, pero Natsu estaba aterrado, ¿y si le pasaba algo?, el no estaría para protegerla, bajo la mirada y no le respondió

-¿confían o no confían en mi?- dijo un poco molesta la maga estelar.

-si… pero- dijo Natsu, buscando una excusa para ir con ella.

En ese instante apareció uno de sus espíritus, el mismo que siempre aparecía, sin ser llamado Loke

-vamos Natsu, oculta un poco tu amor hacia ella, al menos cuando estoy cerca- dijo el espíritu, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Natsu paso de ser blanco, a ser rojo completamente –bastardo- dijo este a tal comentario. No podía negar el sentimiento hacia Lucy, pero tampoco lo aceptaría y menos delante de todo el gremio

-yo apoyo a Lucy, además, si eso significa que ya no estará a lado de ti y de gray, yo te prometo que la protegeré- dijo Loke, guiñándole el ojo a su dueña, para después volverse a Natsu.

-supongo que no nos podemos oponer, pero si la pasa algo a Lucy, estarás en serios problemas Loke- amenazo Erza al espíritu, con su ya conocida aura demoniaca.

Loke trago saliva y asintió. Lucy salto a los brazos de erza, estaba feliz que al menos su amiga, confiará en ella.

Gray y Natsu, no estaban de acuerdo pero, al ver la sonrisa de la maga celestial, y la emoción que ella sentía, no les quedaba más remedio.

Y así Lucy salió a su primera misión sola, después de tantos años, por fin sentiría lo que es dar lo máximo, para no defraudar el nombre del gremio y al mismo tiempo, demostrarles a todos que tenia la fuerza y el espíritu para ser una reconocida maga de fairy tail.

Entonces así fue, Lucy salió de misión, acompañada de su gran amigo Loke.

Mientras tanto, Natsu inconforme en quedarse ahí, sin confiarle la seguridad de Lucy a Loke, decidió seguirlos.

-Happy, vayamos a cuidar y alejar a Lucy, de ese bastardo de Loke-dijo entusiasmado el peli rosa

-Aye sir- dijo el pequeño gato azul, para después agregar – te guussssstaaa-

Y así siguieron al par de magos, escondiéndose en cada árbol y arbusto, para no ser vistos por su amiga rubia, ya que si esta se daba cuenta, se iba a molestar tanto, e iba a llorar y hacer pucheros, diciendo que no confiaba en ella, si el definitivamente ya la conocía bien.

-Lucy- dijo en tono molesto el espíritu -nos siguen, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-sabia que pasaría esto, pero tengo un plan, Natsu nos perderá la pista- dijo con una risa malvada

Mientras tomaba la mano del espíritu, y corría hacia una tienda en donde vendían demasiada comida, carne asada en un fuego sorprendente, un guisado que venía con fuego incluido y mucha comida, que a Natsu le gustaba.

Natsu no pudo evitar entretenerse y empezar a devorar todo lo que ponían frente suyo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, no veía ni a Lucy, ni a ''ese bastardo de Loke''

-Nos engañaron Happy- dijo el peli rosa, con lagrimas y pucheros en su rostro, haciendo una gran drama

-Tal vez quería estar sola con Loke, Natsu- dijo Happy

-no digas estupideces, Lucy no está enamorada de ese tonto mujeriego, además… NO! Ella no- termino diciendo Natsu, escondiendo su mirada bajo una sombra

-Etto, Natsu … ¿tuu … no has pensado que Lucy…y tu.. y ella- dijo el gato jugando con sus pequeñas patitas para después soltar –¿están enamorados?-

A lo que Natsu se ahogo con su propio saliva y tosió varias veces para después hundirse en sus pensamientos, analizando la pregunta de su pequeño amigo.

'' ¿Lucy?, ¿yo enamorado de ella?, digo ella no es fea, de hecho es muy linda, además esos ojos color chocolate… y esa sonrisa y esas manos tan cálidas que tiene…! PERO! ¿No estaba antes enamorado de Lissana?, no en definitiva no lo estaba. Lo que siento por Lucy, es tan cálido, tan diferente… solo pensar en ella, hace que pueda sonreír así. ¿Entonces la amo?''

Natsu seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba por el pueblo, tratando de seguir la pista a su ''amiga'' rubia y a ese espíritu con quien estaba ella, cuando de repente, choco con un viejo amigo, al chocar con este. Natsu salió volando. Cuando logro incorporarse –maldito Gildartz, ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?, acaso… ¿quieres pelear? ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- dijo Natsu gritándolo y, encendiendo sus puños

-Jajajajaja, cálmate Natsu, vine a comprobar una cosa- dijo el gran mago de clase S

-comprobar ¿Qué?- dijo extrañado Natsu

-vine a comprobar que mi pequeño salamander, está totalmente enamorado- Lo dijo guiñándole un ojo y estallando en risas

-¿Qué?, tu … ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo el muy avergonzado dragón slayer de fuego, tartamudeando con cada palabra, para después dar un fuerte grito, que más que eso parecía rugido –¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!-

-are are, no lo niegues… ya díselo Natsu, sé un hombre- lo dijo imitando a elfman.

Natsu se limito a ignorando y darse vuelta, para regresar al gremio

-¿no ibas a ir a buscar a Lucy?- le susurro Gildartz

-Ya no me importa, volveré al gremio- dijo sin voltearse para poder verlo, y alejándose

Natsu y Happy, regresaban al gremio, todo era silencio, cuando de repente apareció el temible mago de clase s. Gildartz

Claramente se veía que estaba molesto

-Natsu. Debes de afrontar lo que sientes por esa chica, y en vez de eso, lo evades y dejas su seguridad en manos de otro hombre. ¿No le prometiste que la protegerías?- dijo en tono serio, el padre de cana.

-tsk- fue lo único que salió del dragón slayer

El enfurecido Gildartz, utilizo su magia y lo ataco como aquella vez, en la isla tenrou, cuando Natsu quedo del tamaño de un zapato y además que había miles de copias de él, a diferencia de la isla tenrou, solo había 2 diminutos dragón slayer, parados frente a él, Gildartz satisfecho con lo que había sucedido, tomo a los diminutos Natsu y los llevo a la casa de Lucy, dejándolos ahí

Natsu: -Que carajo, ¿Por qué me traes aquí?, ¿Qué tramas?, devuélveme a mi estatura ¡GILDARTZ!-

_Mientras tanto con Lucy y Loke_

La misión era fácil, deshacerse de un pequeño gremio obscuro, de hecho, Lucy había impresionado a Loke, ya que al estar en esa batalla la maga estelar había podido abrir 3 puertas más, sin contarlo a él. Realmente se había vuelto fuerte, ya habían ido por la paga, que la rubia había estado esperando para poder pagar el mes de renta

-Oi Lucy, ¿no ah pasado nada, aun con ese estúpido de Natsu?- dijo algo incomodo el espíritu

-Etto, si ah pasado algo- dijo la maga, ocultando su mirada

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?!- dijo enojado el espíritu

-pues me eh dado cuenta, que él me ve solo como su amiga y compañera de misiones… el no está enamorado de mi y creo que debo de aceptarlo- dijo la maga.

Después de varios minutos de incomodidad por parte de los dos ella siguió- no hablemos de eso, ¿sí? te contaré todo en casa, ahora estoy muy cansada- termino la rubia, sentándose en una pequeña banca, ya cerca de magnolia

Loke la cargo, como si Lucy fuese una princesa. Ella no puso objeción, ya no podía caminar, había usado mucho poder mágico.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Lucy ya estaba dormida en los fuertes y bien formados brazos de Loke, él la dejo en la cama y la observo. Es tan bella pensaba el espíritu, acercándose poco a poco a ella, cuando de repente sintió unos pequeños pellizcos y como si un encendedor estuviera en su cabello

Se sacudió la cabeza y se inspecciono el cuerpo, después miro al suelo y ahí estaban

-¡DOS NATSUS!- grito el espíritu – no puede ser debo de estar en una pesadilla- bufo este, y levanto a los dos pequeñísimos dragón slayer, mirándolos desconcertadamente

-vaya si que interrumpiste mi momento con Lucy- dijo riéndose el espíritu

Mientras pensaba

'' ¿Que hace Natsu?, esta celoso…

Pensó que iba a besar a Lucy en la boca, pero yo solo la iba a besar en la mejilla para despedirme, como siempre lo hago. Tengo un plan. Haré que se arrastre de celos y admita sus sentimientos hacia ella''

-tonto, querías abusar de Lucy, suéltame bastardo- gritaban los pequeños chicos de cabello rosa

Mientras Loke los tomaba y los dejaba en un frasco de vidrio

-así no se saldrán, y podrán ver el espectáculo- dijo Loke con una risa malvada

Así se dirigió a la cama de Lucy, se acerco muy lentamente a ella, tomo sus manos y cuando iba a depositar sus labios en los labios de la rubia, miro a Natsu

Pero cuando miro, ya no estaban ni uno de los dos.

Cuando sintió un fuerte empujón y fuego en su traje negro

El espíritu grito, haciendo que Lucy despertará

-Loke- dijo mientras la maga se sentaba en la cama -¿Qué está pasando?-

A lo que Loke señalo al suelo, para que notara que ahora tenía dos pequeños problemas, y los dos con el mismo nombre'' NATSU''

-Yo solo te quería besar, y estas cosas me empujaron y me encendieron llamas- dijo indignado el espíritu, haciendo una mueca visible solo para Lucy, indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

-etto, Natsu déjame hacerte 3 preguntas- Dijo la maga mirando a los dos pequeños natsus que estaban ahí -1ero, ¿Por qué estas de ese tamaño? 2da ¿Por qué hay dos personas iguales a ti? Y 3era ¿por qué evitaste que Loke me besará?-

Natsu estaba en un shock de irá, de confusión y de impotencia, solo la miro eh hizo una mueca desagradable – 1era y 2da el maldito de Gildartz me dejo así y 3era pues… yo … ¡es más, si quieres besarlo, bésalo! Yo no sabía que eran novios, solo trataba de defenderte de este bastardo pervertido!- dijo Natsu aun más molesto.

-Are are, tu orgullo no te dejará nada bueno. Pero si así lo quieres, ella se va a cansar y te va a dejar- dijo Loke mirando a los pequeños salamander, después se fue al mundo de los espíritus

-Natsu, ¿y ahora como te regreso a la normalidad? Es más ¿cuál de los dos es el verdadero?- dijo Lucy, mirándolos muy confusa

-soy yo- dijo Natsu (1)

-sí, el es el verdadero, pero yo soy el y como soy menos orgulloso que él, te diré lo que él siente por ti- dijo Natsu (2)

-¿eh?, si yo no siento nada por ella maldito bastardo- le dijo Natsu (1) al otro Natsu

A lo que Lucy lo miro, y agacho la mirada, el nunca lo admitiría.

''El nunca lo admitirá, y si no lo hace quiere decir que solo yo estoy enamorada de él, el no está enamorado de mi, debo de aceptarlo, debo de afrontar las palabras y seguir siendo su amiga, como siempre'' pensó la rubia

Mientras que Natsu (2) desaparecía, sin antes decir

-Eres un caso perdido, si sigues así la perderás-

Natsu, regreso a su tamaño original, al parecer la magia de Gildartz ya había dejado de hacer efecto en él, miro a su compañera y vio tristeza en su mirada, él sabía que era por su culpa, pero no sabía que decir, era tan inexperto en eso.

-Eh Natsu, que bueno que ya seas normal otra vez. Sabes me fue muy bien en mi misión, Loke me ayudo much.. – la rubia intentaba explicarle, cuando Natsu le tapo la boca, el estaba atrás de ella, su boca estaba exactamente atrás de los oídos de Lucy

-¿Lucy, porque no te molestaste, cuando Loke te quiso besar?- susurro al oído de la rubia -¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eran novios?- siguió preguntando el chico de cabello rosa

-ehh … no! Yo solo…- fue lo único que dijo la chica

-sabes Lucy, me dieron celos- acepto Natsu

Lucy no lo podía creer, Natsu estaba diciendo que estaba celoso, su compañero, al que amaba, el chico más infantil que ella conocía, estaba admitiendo lo que sentía.

-Natsu, ¿tu?- dijo la maga

-Lucy, no te quiero perder por ser tan orgulloso y tan infantil, quiero que sepas que yo estoy…- dijo el dragón slayer, mientras daba vuelta a la chica para quedar frente a frente, cuando esta lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, tierna y cálida, acercándose a él, lentamente

-Natsu, yo estoy enamorada de ti, y nunca me perderás, te lo prometo- fue lo último que logro decir Lucy, cuando sintió las manos de Natsu rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia él, para después ver como el chico de cabellos rosas, agachaba su cabeza para acercarse a los labios de la rubia, haciendo un contacto con ellos, después mirarle y besarle muy lentamente.

Natsu: -Te amo Lucy-

FIN!


End file.
